Festa de aniversário II
by Liligi
Summary: Depois de confusões para o níver de Hinata, nossos ninjas favoritos estão de volta com mais confusões, e muito, muito mais romance! Não esqueça do review, plz!:D


Capitulo 1 – Mais um dia...

O dia em Konoha começou nublado, nuvens teimavam em cobrir o sol, mas ainda assim o dia estava quente pra caramba, os genin teriam uma semana de folga e descanso, e em sua casa, Naruto dormia tranqüilamente sonhando com...  
TRIMMMMMMM  
- Hinata... – ele leva a mão até o despertador e o desliga, e depois volta a se cobrir até o pescoço.  
Depois de um tempo Naruto acorda meio atordoado com o que sonhara...  
- Pode ser que o meu sonho vire realidade algum dia... Hinata e Lamén juntos!! – ele pensou muito feliz, quando se dá conta – Ahhhh!! A Hinata!! – ele olha no despertador – eu estou atrasado 20 minutos!!  
Ele fica de pé em cima da cama e pula para o chão, mas quando o faz seu pé se engancha no lençol e ele vai de encontro com o chão.  
- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso!!  
Ele corre até o banheiro, liga o chuveiro, passa sabonete e xampu...  
- AHHH!! ACABOU A ÁGUA!! COMO ISSO É POSSIVEL?! AFF... EU ESQUECI DE LIGAR O MOTOR ONTEM!! Vou ligar agora.  
Ele sai do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, mas como o cabelo dele tava todo cheio de xampu, um pouquinho caiu nos olhos dele.  
- AHHH!! MEUS OLHOS!!  
E Naruto começa a esbarrar em tudo que tem na casa, e como ele estava molhado e cheio de sabonete e ele tropeçou e saiu rodando pelo chão da casa.  
- Ninguém merece!  
Depois de algum tempo ele conseguiu se levantar sem cair e ligou o motor e voltou para o banheiro...

Quanto a Hinata...  
- Aff... Cadê o Naruto-kun? Ele tá super atrasado. - A garota dizia enquanto olhava no relógio e batia o pé impacientemente.

- Ai... A Hinata vai terminar comigo por chegar atrasado!! T.T  
Ele dizia se vestindo o mais rápido possível, penteou o cabelo e olhou no relógio de cabeceira.  
- Legal! Eu estou atrasado meia hora!!  
Ele pegou um sapato e calçou, e saiu pela a casa pulando por um pé só e tentando enfiar o outro sapato no pé.

- Ele não vem... – Hinata disse desanimada e já se preparando para ir embora.  
- Hinata-chan!!  
Hinata olhou pra trás para dar de cara com Naruto que corria apressado.  
- Naruto-kun... O que houve?  
- Gomem!! Eu acordei tarde demais!! – ele disse num tom choroso  
- Sem problemas. – ela disse enlaçando seu braço no dele – Vamos, agora?  
- Hai!! – ele disse animado.

- Ei, Sakura.  
- Hm? Sasuke-kun?  
- Oi... Já que estamos de folga eu pensei que a gente poderia ir treinar... – Sasuke disse timidamente  
- Treinar? Hm... Tá bem...  
"Espera, a gente tá namorando e ele só me chama pra treinar?? Não era bem isso que eu queria! Cha!" – Sakura pensava enquanto seguia Sasuke ao local onde eles sempre treinavam  
- Okay... Agora... – Sasuke começou – Tem uma coisa...  
- E o que é? – Ela o olhou intrigada  
Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e a trouxe até si.  
- Toda vez que eu te encurralar você vai ter que me dar um beijo. – ele disse maliciosamente  
- Hm... Então você vai ficar só na vontade, Sasuke-kun, meu amor.  
- Vamos ver.  
Eles se separaram e prepararam suas kunais...

Naruto e Hinata andavam de mãos dadas pela a floresta, ela trazia consigo uma cesta de piquenique, e no seu pescoço estava o colar de com pingente de coração que Naruto lhe dera no seu aniversário.  
- Vamos sentar ali. – Naruto apontou para uma árvore alta e de grandes raízes  
- Hai.  
Hinata entregou a Naruto uma toalha quadriculada que a estendeu sob a árvore e depois os dois sentaram-se lado a lado.  
- O que você trouxe, Hinata-chan?  
- Hm, deixa-me ver... Sanduíches, suco, algumas barras de chocolate, esse não podia faltar XD frutas, uns bolinhos de arroz... – ela dizia enquanto tirava tudo da cesta  
- Puxa... Parece tudo muito bom! – Naruto disse babando.  
- O que você quer primeiro?  
- Hum... – ele fez uma cara pensativa – Eu quero tudo!!  
- Err... É melhor você maneirar Naruto-kun, comer demais faz mal...  
- Ah, tá bem... Eu quero o bolinho de arroz e um pouco de suco, onegai.  
- Hai. Aqui está. – ela entrega a comida a Naruto e pega sua própria. – Por que demorou tanto? – ela perguntou se acomodando melhor  
- Eu tive uns probleminhas, hehe...  
Naruto virou para Hinata e deu uma boa olhada nela.  
- Você está muito bonita, Hinata-chan.  
- A-Arigato. – ela disse levemente corada.  
Hinata vestia uma regata branca, uma saia jeans, e um tênis preto daqueles all star, e usava também um brilho labial de morango. E Naruto vestia uma camiseta azul e uma bermuda jeans preto.  
- Não agradeça a mim... Agradeça aos seus pais por você ser uma garota tão bonita.  
Se Hinata estava antes só um pouco corada a situação mudara; agora ela estava um pimentão ambulante.  
- Você também é muito bonito, Naruto-kun.  
- Você acha?  
- Uhum. – ela disse sem graça  
Naruto dedicou-lhe um sorriso fazendo a garota ficar ainda mais vermelha se fosse possível.

Na floresta, o único som que se ouvia era o de metais se colidindo, o treino entre Sasuke e Sakura estava pegando fogo...Literalmente  
- Jutsu bola de fogo! – Sasuke disse, Sakura desviou.  
- Se quer um beijo meu vai ter que se esforçar mais, Sasuke.  
Ela subiu numa árvore e depois saltou em cima de Sasuke com a kunai apontada pra ele, mas quando ela encostou nele, Sasuke explodiu, e depois ela sentiu os braços de Sasuke a prenderem contra o corpo do moreno.  
- Acho que me deve um beijo. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela  
- É justo. Agora me deixe lhe dar a sua recompensa.  
Sasuke soltou Sakura que se virou para ele e se o abraçou e depositou um beijo no ombro dele fazendo-o estremecer.  
- O combinado não era aí... Era mais em cima. – ele disse puxando ainda mais contra si aproximando seu rosto, mas Sakura o empurrou e saiu correndo  
- Você não me pega. – ela disse mostrando a língua pra ele  
- Isso não é justo, Sakura! – ele disse emburrado  
- Se quer me beijar... Vai ter que me pegar primeiro.  
Sakura correu e Sasuke a imitou e acabou alcançando a garota.  
- Você me deve dois beijos.  
Ele nem terminou de dizer a frase para que Sakura o beijasse com paixão, e ele correspondeu tornando o beijo um tanto insano.  
- Acho que foi merecido. – ela disse ofegante ao fim do beijo.  
- Ainda não estou satisfeito.  
E voltaram a se beijar.

Naruto e Hinata terminavam de comer.  
- Estava tudo muito gostoso, Hinata-chan! .  
- Arigato.  
Naruto pôs sua mão sobre a de Hinata que sentiu a face arder, viu que o garoto se aproximava e fechou os olhos, já sentiam a respiração um do outro, os lábios cada vez mais próximos.  
- Oi!  
- Ahhhhh!! – Naruto e Hinata gritaram e se viraram pra ver Kakashi ao lado deles.  
- Kakashi sensei, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Naruto perguntou irado.  
- Eu só passei pra dizer um oi. – Kakashi falou naquele tom despreocupado que ele sempre usa.  
- GRRR Ò.Ó Vá embora!!  
- Aff... Já vou.  
E Kakashi some  
- Ninguém merece!! Interrompeu nosso beijo!! – Naruto gritou  
- Se acalme, Naruto-kun  
- Mas...  
- Não tem problema.  
- Aff... Tá bem.  
E iam se aproximando novamente, os lábios quase se tocavam quando começou a chover... e forte...  
- O que é isso agora? Até a natureza tá tentando impedir o nosso beijo?!  
- Naruto-kun, vamos pra um lugar fechado!  
- Vamos. – Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata e a puxou de volta para a vila.  
Entraram correndo no restaurante de lamem.  
- Agora é só esperar. – disse Naruto.  
- Eu tenho que ir pra casa ou vou pegar um resfriado. – Hinata disse  
- Espera aí.  
Naruto foi até o dono da loja e este lhe deu duas toalhas.  
- Toma – Naruto deu uma para Hinata  
- Arigato. –ela se secou um pouco.  
- Hei, Hinata...  
- Nani?  
- Que tal um lamém pra aquecer? – Naruto disse feliz, Hinata sorriu  
- Hai!  
E Naruto se aproximou da jovem e (finalmente) a beijou intensamente.


End file.
